iWake Up
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Freddie saves Carly from getting hit by a truck, but at a great cost. Carly tries to bare with the guilt, but she can't. Soon she finds herself lost in a tornado of dreams to cope. And she never wants to wake up. Creddie. Probably THE BEST Creddie one-shot I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was truly a pleasure.


**I didn't think I would ever write another Creddie story. At least for a while. But honestly, there is this one review really made my day. So I decided to write a Creddie one-shot.** **Spiketwo89, thanks a lot! If you had an actual account I'd reply to you. Oh one's for you! **

**Warning, you may feel a lot of FEELS. This is probably the best Creddie one-shot I've ever written. But tis hard to compare. My usual comedy Genre isn't here. Here we have a lot of Angst. ENJOY and Please Review. :)**

The taco truck's screeching attempt to brake mixed with the screams of her friends was one the few things she remembered. But if there was one thing she should have remembered the most it was Freddie's scream of pain as he jumped forward and pushed her out of the way. She didn't even remember landing, just darkness. So much darkness...

"Carly...Carly I don't know if you can even hear me. But everyone's worried about you. You need to wake up...I don-" A voice began saying in the darkness, she didn't know who it was. But she heard it. It seemed distant. As if the voice was in a whole different world. The voice seemed sad, but why? Why was the voice so far?...

"...I don't know what I'd do without you Carly." she heard the voice say before slowly opening her eyes. She recognized it now, even before she saw the teary face of Freddie Benson now in front of her. It was one of her best friends

He gave her a small smile. "Hey sleepy head.", still teary eyed.

"What? Why are you crying?" Carly asked confused before looking around. They seemed to be floating in space. "Where are we?"

"We're in the background of one of the green screens I made. It's the milky way. And we're having lunch" Freddie answered, wiping away his tears. A picnic basket appearing in front of them. Floating in space as they were.

"Wow! where did that come from and why do you look so sad? How are we in space? Why are you crying?" She asked with a concerned and genuinely lost expression.

"...You tta wake up." Freddie said sadly.

"Wake up? So this is a-"

Carly's eyes opened surprised. She looked at her surroundings. Her head seemed to be bandaged. She was in a hospital. Someone heard her writhe in her bed and quickly noticed her consciousness, and was rushing towards her. _Is it Freddie?_ She thought as the figure pulled back the curtain and rushed to her. It was Sam.

"Oh thank God." Sam said clutching her best friend in a tight hug, as if Carly would escape if she didn't hold on tightly enough. "Thank God, not you too. You...You aren't allowed to cross streets anymore." Sam sad hastily. Carly noticed she was crying on her, did she worry her that much? She as suggesting responsible things. Sam and responsible... in the same sentence. How serious was this.

"Sam I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you worry. Where's everyone else?"

"We're taking shifts looking after you. Spencer's out getting food."

"Don't you love eating?"

"There are things more important than food sometimes..." Sam said with a small chuckle, but she was in great danger of bawling her eyes out again.

"Sam what's gotten into you. what happened?" she said, desperately trying to find out why Sam was acting this way.

"Carly they said you would be fine, but I just couldn't help but think you might never wake up! If you left me too...I'd lose it."

_Too?_

Suddenly she realized something. She looked left and right. Something was missing alright. How did she not notice right away. "Wait...where's Freddie."

The tears started flowing. "Freddie...he's dead" Sam barely managed to say. There was a dead silence as Sam wiped away her tears.

It hit her harder than any taco truck could. It couldn't be true. She was speechless. She barely noticed her own tears start streaming down her face. "How?"

"It's not your fault Carly. You didn't know."

"HOW!?" Carly asked with angry tears streaming down her face.

"He pushed you out of the way remember? He was the reason you didn't end up as road kill. Your injuries left you here. His injuries..."

"No...No...He was just fine a minute ago. I can't...I-"

Sam was hugging her again, comforting her. "I know Carls...I can't believe it either."

At the very least, they cried in each other's arms.

**Shay Residence**

Spencer was ecstatic. Sam had told Carly that he had been unable to return to art and spent most of the time alone depressed. Guilty. Seeing Carly he bawled his eyes out, promising to be a more responsible adult and that he would never let this happen again.

Carly had gotten discharged from the hospital the next day after a series of long checks on her health. She seemed to have recovered very well, physically anyway. Her mental state was another story. She blamed the whole thing on herself. How could she not? She had gotten her best friend killed. She thought of herself as a monster. She feel into a great depression. The webshow was cancelled until further notice. She didn't want to see or talk to anybody, trying her best to avoid even Sam and her own brother. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the dreams. Yes. Definitely the dreams.

Carly lay on her bed staring at the bracelet in her hand, unable to sleep. She thought of the dreams.

**Dream #1**

"Space? Again?" Carly said looking at the milky way.

"Yeah. Isn't it beautiful."

"It is. But why are we here? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm here for you. Dreaming is better when I'm here isn't it? " He said with a smirk.

Carly couldn't help but smile back.

"So what are we doing in space?"

"Picnic remember?" Freddie answered before a picnic basket appeared. They shared the food, unwrapping their sandwiches.

"Wow, these are really good."

"Carls, they are your ideal tasting sandwiches. But really though, no mayo?"

"Its fattening." Carly said in a cute defensive voice before they both laughed. There was a pause. "Why am I dreaming of you? Guilt?" Carly said somewhat spoiling the mood of her dream.

"Carly, don't feel guilty. Just...just wake up."

"Wake up?"

**End of Dream 1**

That's when Carly woke up, finding the empty feeling in her heart. the dream a reminder of the guilt she bared every day.

That was one of the first dreams she got outside of the hospital. But they continued after. The next ones causing her to question her sanity. As if it wasn't already bad enough she barely talked to anyone anymore. Along with her grades were falling, she just barely even found a reason to get up out of bed anymore. Losing her mind was not something she needed to add to that list.

She already saw how everyone looked at her now. They all saw her as the quiet depressed girl who blamed Freddie's death on herself. Of course, they all said the same thing. It wasn't her fault But she never believed them...

**Dream #2**

"It isn't your fault you know?" Freddie said as he held her, slow dancing with her in the middle of the groovie smoothie.

"What? Where are we this time?"

"You don't remember?"

Carly paused for a minute, of course she did. "How can I forget?"

"Despite the events the night turned out perfectly didn't it?"

"Yes...Yes it did." Carly replied clutching him back tightly before continuing "I miss you..."

"Carls I'm right here. I'll always be here. I'd never leave you alone."

Carly broke apart from him, tears starting to quickly build up.

"But you did. You're gone..."

Freddie shook his head. "Shhh, shh. Carls don't cry. I'm right here...Look I got you something" Freddie said reaching into his pocket and giving her a bracelet.

Carly looked at it as she put it on. There seemed to be a series of circles with a pattern in the middle.

"It's a dream catcher. It'll help you sleep better at night."

Carly smiled. "Thank you."

"But Carls..."

"Yeah?"

"You really should wake up." Freddie said in the same sad voice.

**End of Dream 2**

She was going to protest but by the time she opened her mouth she had woken up.

She felt something strange. She lifted up her arm. She looked at it in shock. It was there...The same bracelet. She definitely didn't have it on before. _How?_ She thought. She questioned its tangibility. gripping it and twirling it.

Was Freddie alive? How did this happen? She couldn't believe it. She needed to tell someone. She didn't hesitate texting Sam to come over.

She told her everything. The dream, the bracelet. She saw the sadness, the disbelief in her eyes. Her heart sank

"Carls...I'm glad you called me over, but..." Sam started saying, not knowing what to say.

"Sam I swear!"

"Carls..." Sam said sadly.

"Sam have you ever seen me wear this before? Or buy this?" She said pointing at the bracelet. "He gave it to me and now it's right here."

"Carls, it was just a dream. You must have just forgotten you put it on or something."

Carly frowned, she didn't know what to think. She rationally thought. It was crazy, it must have been a coincidence.

"Carls I miss him too you know..."

"I know...I guess I just...miss him so much. I must have forgot or something." Carly replied, burying the crazy idea. It was crazy. She kept telling herself that, but she couldn't fully accept it.

Sam hugged her. "Let's go to the mall? You need to get out more...and I miss you a lot too you know. You've been crammed in your room all day the last few days."

Carly hugged her back, she realized she'd been neglecting everyone. But it was so hard not to. All she wanted to do was stay in her room. That was wrong. She did need to wake up. Maybe that's what Freddie meant. "Okay..."

She tried her best to have a good time, but no matter how much she tired. She felt out of place. Like she shouldn't be here. Was she here and not Freddie? She just wanted to sleep...

Before they finally parted Sam saw her gloominess.

"Carls, you know that I'm here if you need me. Anytime."

"I know" Carly said as she looked down at the bracelet.

Soon, the night came. And with it sweet rest. She found herself looking forward to sleeping now. The dreams. The sweet dreams would come too.

**Dream#3**

Carly shivered. It was snowing. She realized she was in a carriage with Freddie.

"Where are we this time?"

"Didn't you say you would love a carriage in the middle of a snowy night?"

"Yeah, but I don't tell people that..."

"Well you told me didn't you?"

" I did." Carly said smiling.

Another shiver went across her body.

"Oh you're cold. Here. Take this." Freddie said taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders. Carly blushed. Her heart throbbed.

"Thanks" She said clutching the warm jacket, wrapping it around her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Freddie said looking forward into the snowy wonderland.

"It is..." Carly said before pausing. "...I should have really given you a chance...I wish I had another chance. I'm sorry"

"Carly, you need to wake up."

"Why?...Freddie I don't want to." She said with tears starting to build up in her eyes. She didn't want to leave. The real world, without Freddie. It was a cruel empty place. She actually could smile here. Be happy. Feel happy. Be in her own little world where she could escape. But Freddie seemed to want something else.

"Carly you have to..."

**End of Dream 3**

She woke up, feeling the warm tears in her eyes. But there was something else. Freddie's Jacket. It was around her. It was real. Freddie was alive. He had to be. If not, then how? She needed to talk to someone...Sam

**A few minutes later.**

"Carls...I'm sorry but you know that can't be true. Its crazy."

"But Sam, then how?"

"Carls-"

"How did I get this? Where did it come from."

"Carls...I think you need help. Maybe you should talk to someone." Sam said reluctantly, not liking the look on Carly's face once she said it.

"Sam you don't believe?" Carly replied sadly.

"Carls...how can I? I miss him too. But this... its just too much. Don't you think I feel guilty too?" Sam said as she felt her own tears start to build.

"Sam, but I' swear...I saw it. I don't understand it myself. I'm just so lost..."

There was a pause. Sam didn't know what to say. She believed her best friend was crumbling right before her eyes.

"Carls, I'm really worried about you. I...I can't have you losing your mind over this. Maybe the guilt's just gotten to you so much." Sam said as she started tearing up, wiping away her tears as they built up. "Carls, it might help. Please...I can't lose both of you."

"Okay...okay I'll talk to someone." Carly agreed reluctantly

**The Shrink**

"So you're sure you didn't have his jacket before you woke up?"

"Yes doctor. I...I swear. I don't know if I'm going crazy. I think Freddie's trying to reach me. Trying to tell me something."

"Well what do you think he's trying to tell you?

The doctor jotted more notes down as Carly finished her story.

_delusional_

_filled with guilt and remorse._

_guilt driven dreams_

"He always tells me to wake up at the end of the dream. Like he doesn't want me there..."

"Have you ever thought maybe he's trying to tell you to move on with your life. That you shouldn't be living in guilt your whole life. Don't you think Freddie would have wanted you to move on?"

"I never really thought about it...I guess that might be right. But I can't bring myself to do it." She said as she felt the guilt pent up in her heart stabbing her like a serrated blade.

"But you should try. Time heals all wounds."

"I suppose..." She agreed half-heatedly

"I'm going to prescribe you a medication. It should help you sleep easy as well as act as an anti-depressant. But listen to me very very carefully." He said before pausing.

Carly looked up at him, giving him her full attention.

"Do not overdose on this drug. It's very important you take only one a day . Take one it helps you sleep, acts as an antidepressant. Take 2 or more and you may face delusions. Except you'll feel woozy and slightly numb. And if you take too many you may fall into a coma, never waking up again. Understood?"

"Understood."

Carly took the pill for the first time the next day. She felt slightly better, but it didn't seem to help. It just felt so fake, the anti-depressant seemed to just make her feel worse. Why should she be happy? After all this, how could she even try to be happy.

When the dead of night his she found herself holding the bracelet, remembering the only happy times she had now. Her dreams. And soon, once more they came. She fell asleep quickly. The pills must have helped.

**Dream#4**

Paris. This time it was Paris.

"Paris?" Carly said with a smile.

"Fancy isn't it?" Freddie said as they sat underneath the Eiffel tower.

"Why?"

"Its your dream. You tell me."

"I guess its the perfect place to have a date." Carly said, feeling her cheeks reddening.

She was surprised at Freddie's reaction. He seemed sad. Shouldn't he be happy?

"Carly you know this is just a dream right? You can't just hide in dreams like this. This...isn't a real date."

"But...But Freddie how else can I be with you. I..." She replied sadly, pausing before finally letting out the words she should have for so long. "I love you you know."

"Carly...if you mean that you won't just sit here in dreams. I don't want this for you. You need to wake up."

"Why do you keep saying that!" She yelled angrily. Confused and frustrated at his constant use of that sentence.

"Because I care about you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Carls, I'd never leave you."

"I don't understand. If you don't want to leave my side then why do you keep telling me to wake up. Don't you want me here?" She asked in a hurt voice as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course I do. But not like this...you're better than this. Wake up Carly...wake up." He said with the same serious tone.

"But I don't want-"

**End of Dream #4**

She woke up, getting into a fit of crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up, going to her dresser. Pulling out the bottle of pills. She couldn't live in this world anymore. She couldn't take it. It was her fault. How could she let this happen. She'd end it. Right here. She was done. Finished.

She remembered what the shrink had said. Taking a deep breath before looking down at the bottle.

"Take one it helps you sleep. Acts like an antidepressant..." She repeated the words of a shrink, before opening the cap, and swallowing a pill. Feeling the effects moments later.

"Take 2 or more you face delusions..." She said taking another one. Feeling her body numbing from the overdose.

She had to kneel, unable to stand any longer. She looked up at Freddie's photo on her nightstand.

"What are you doing Carly!? You can't do this. you're stronger than this" She saw the picture of Freddie say. She was becoming delusional.

"I'm not stronger than this. Freddie, I can't. I can't take it anymore. I can't take living in this world. I'd rather sleep...sleep forever and be with you..." She said before pausing, looking down at the bottle. "Take too many and you'll go into a coma...never waking up again..." She finished saying, hesitating as she poured the rest of the pills into her hand.

"Why are you doing this!?"Freddie said sadness and anger.

"I love you Freddie...That's why" She said sadly, her hands shaking with uncertainty. Was she really ready to do this?

"If you mean that you won't do this. The Carly Shay I know and love WOULDN'T do this." He said commandingly, emphasizing his words.

"But If I do this I can sleep forever. Be in a dream forever with you. I can't...I can't live without you." She replied as tears started streaming down her eys.

"You can't do this Carly. It's not right." He said in the same strong voice, forcing more uncertainty on her.

"YOU are just a delusion! You aren't even here..." She snapped back angrily.

"I am here. You just don't know it. This isn't the way Carly. This isn't what any of us want for you. Think about me, Spencer, Sam. Would they have wanted this?" Freddie said as he tried to reason with her

"Then What Freddie? What do you want me to do!? There is no other option. I'm done...I can't live like this." Carly said as she started crying again. Warm tears running down her cheeks.

"There is an option. Wake up Carly. Just wake up!"

"What does that even mean. I don't understand Freddie."

"Carly just trust me...and wake up."

"I don't get it...I don't-"

**End of DREAM**

"mm...don't...get it...don't" Carly murmured, eyes closed and groggy.

"Carly, please...just wake up." Freddie said over her his head down. Suddenly he heard her. "Guys. She's awake. Carly's awake!"

Carly opened her eyes, seeing Freddie kneeling beside her bed. her hospital bed. "Freddie?"

"Is this a dream?" She said dazed, looking around her.

"You woke up...I...I...can't believe it."

She realized Freddie's sweater was on her. "Your sweater."

"You were shivering in your sleep today. I thought it would help you keep warm."

A moment later everyone rushed in. Sam, Spencer, Ms. Benson, even Gibby. Relief, joy and happiness filling their faces. Sam ran up and hugged her and soon everyone was in a group hug around her. "What? Whats happening." Carly asked confused, as she was smothered in the group hug.

After a few moments Carly was finally freed. the group getting back up. But Freddie stayed by her side, sitting by her bed.

Carly look at Freddie confused. "You look like a mess. How are you here?"

Freddie looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You...you're not dead." she said wit genuine surprise.

"Dead?" Sam said confused, wiping away her tears of joy. "You're the one who got hit by a taco truck."

"What?" Carly said confused

"You don't remember? Freddie told you to move but it was too late. He's fine. In fact he's never left your side since you got admitted to the hospital. He's been talking to you in your sleep. " Sam explained.

Carly looked back at Freddie. for confirmation. He certainly looked the part.

Freddie smiled at her. His hair a mess, his eyes baggy and tired. "I thought that maybe if I talked to you, tell you to wake up...maybe you'd hear me."

"I did Freddie. I heard you." She said smiling. She held Freddie's hand. Feeling the warmth. The life. He was alive.

Sam read the mood. "Uhh guys... Let's give them a minute." She said before pushing everyone, including herself, out of the room.

"I'm really awake?" Carly said feeling her heart melt just seeing him

"Yeah" He said with a nod, still trying to register that fact in his own mind.

"Like I'm actually awake?" She said looking down at her arm. The dream catcher bracelet. "You got this for me?" she asked as she pointed to it.

"Yeah, I thought it would help stop any bad dreams. I mean, you've been asleep a long time."Freddie said guiltily, pausing for a moment."...I'm sorry Carly. I didn't make it. I couldn't save you in time."

Carly couldn't help but laugh, making Freddie furrow his brow. "You did Freddie. You did save me. I couldn't have woken up without you" She said before pulling him to her and embracing him in a tight hug. "...Never leave my side. Ever." Carly as she continued hug, tightly holding him. She would never let him go.

Freddie felt his heart melt into the hug. She was really awake. He held her back, wrapping his arms around her. "I never would...I love you." He finally said.

"I know. I love you too...You need a shower." She said breaking the hug.

"I-I know." He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Looking into her eyes to make sure he heard correctly. "Uhh, did you just say that?" He asked, trying his best not to smile.

Carly smirked. "Yes Freddie, you really do need a shower."

**Based on Futurama episode "The Sting" I loved it. It's probably my favourite episode next to the seven leaf clover episode. Hope you had some feels. Please leave a review. Make my day :)**

**Like the twist at the end? :3**


End file.
